


We Are Erika

by OfficialStarsandGutters



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-15
Updated: 2013-11-15
Packaged: 2018-01-01 14:42:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1045149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OfficialStarsandGutters/pseuds/OfficialStarsandGutters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We listen and we watch and we know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Are Erika

**Author's Note:**

> For Charlie, who wanted Night Vale from the Angels perspective. This turned out a lot weirder than I thought it would. Eep.

We listen and we watch and we know. We do not speak. We do not tell. We have secrets within us and we are their cage. It is our duty to keep them there, to keep them stored inside us like seeds, until they are ready to take root and grow up from our chests. Until they are ready to enter the world in their own time. In the way they are meant.

We are the past, and we are the present. One day we shall become the future. Time does not work here, but even if it did, it would be meaningless to us. We are not confined by time. We are ageless.

We are and we are not. We are here but we do not exist. We are everything but we are no more than ourselves. We are not gods, but we are not human, either. We are individual and yet we are one. We are more than mere words or categories can define, and yet we are given one name. They think they know, but they have no idea. This is okay. This is how things are meant to be.

They are different, but they do not know it. They are special. They are cursed. He knows it, though. The new one with the white coat. Like us, he is an outsider. Like us, he knows that this place and the people within it are different. They are not of the world he has left behind and they never will be, and now that he has joined them, neither will he. He was lost and confused at first. He was awestruck by their uniqueness, and while that distracted him this place took a hold of him, caught him while it could and now he is theirs forever. Like us, he has come to understand that there is nowhere else for him but here.

We knew he was coming, and we know he will stay. We knew he would gain the attention of a certain one, of the voice, and we knew in the end he would realise what this meant and he would return his own affection. We feel for him. We feel for the voice. We feel for all of them, but it is not in the same way. Our emotion is stronger but it is not as passionate. We feel for her particularly, and so we stay.

It is not a surprise that we were drawn to here. This is a world of outcasts. A world where differences are merely another occurrence and even the strangest of beings can exist without question. Their higher orders feel threatened by our presence. They think that we are here with malicious intent and they refuse to acknowledge us. They do not realise that we do not have the capacity for deviousness and that we care not for being acknowledge. They are mortal and they are naïve. We know better than to let them offend us.

This is our home now, has become such. Places do not hold much importance for us but if we could feel fondness we would be fond of here. It is more than sand and stone and concrete. It is more than the sky and the valley and the waterfront that does not exist. This is a special place, even if they are unaware of it. We know. We watch, we inhabit, and we know. But things cannot stay this way. There is a change coming. We can sense it.

There is a darkness coming. We can feel it. It is approaching fast and it will shake the foundation of everything they know. We will protect her, for she has protected us. We will not be able to save them all. It is a force that we cannot take on. We can assist, but in the end they will have to fight their own battle. This is the way it shall be.

We do not want to leave. This is not our home, but it has come as close to one as we can have in this world. We do want to give it up, but some things are necessary, and there is only so much we can do. We still have time. For now we shall appreciate that. We shall help with her knitting and her baking. We shall walk through Grove park and watch the people as they pretend not to notice us. We shall visit the dog park and hold silent but intense conversations with the hooded figures. We shall listen to the radio and we shall love each creature in this city in the only way we can.

We are Erika. We listen and we watch and we know.


End file.
